Hidden Past
by Chaska 1
Summary: Modern-ish AU. All of her life Colette was told to never stand out and she followed this words to heart, which allowed her to live a 'normal' life until, after her sixteenth birthday, she realized that the world was so much bigger than what she had thought and that her real past was hidden from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When she opened her eyes, she only saw darkness, and everything felt cold. She tried to call someone for help, but, when she tried to speak, her voice was gone. Immediately, she tried to move, but her body remained still as if she was a statue.

"This is just a dream." She thought repeatedly until she heard a noise coming from somewhere, then the noise became clearer, which help her realize that the noise was two noises. One was of a child crying while the other one was a buzzer of some sort. Suddenly, the crying stopped, and she heard a voice telling her to leave him.

She opened her eyes to realize that it was a dream and that the buzzer noise was her alarm clock.

"Just a dream, Colette. It was just a dream." Colette told herself, then she proceeded to turn off her alarm clock and get on with her day while trying to forget that weird dream she had because today was (supposedly) her birthday and she didn't want to ruin it. So, she went through her normal morning routine, but, when she went to the living room, she was expecting for her father or her grandmother to say 'Happy Birthday' or something like that, instead it was like any other morning.

"Good morning, dad." Colette said.

"Good morning." He said while he was reading his newspaper.

Colette looked at her grandmother, who was sitting on a recliner chair while watching a soap opera (although Colette didn't know which one). So, Colette walked towards her grandmother, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Good morning, grandmother."

As usual, her grandmother didn't respond and instead focus all her attention on the current soap opera she was watching. Colette walked towards the door, opened the door, then she looked back at them and said, "Goodbye, I'm heading out now."

When she left the house and closed the door, she smiled because she couldn't afford to look sad and be burden so she just hid it like she had always done. Anyways, her walk to her high school was normal and, when she entered her high school, a few of her classmates congratulated her for her birthday and some even gave her gifts. Asides from that, the rest of the day was normal until she came back home.

"I'm home." Colette said while she entered the house.

The living room was pitch black, and everything was silent.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Colette asked while she slowly walked towards the place the light switch was on, but, before she could reach it, her father turned it on, and she realized that her father and grandmother had made her a surprise birthday.

"Happy birthday, Colette!" Both said in unison.

For the very first time in her life, Colette truly felt happy.

"Thank you." Colette said.

"What are you standing there for? The candles aren't going to blow themselves out." Colette's father said.

"R-right." Colette said.

While Colette was walking towards them, she tripped but managed to get herself up and blew out the candles while wishing that all her birthdays will be like this one. Colette looked at her father and grandmother, and said, "T-thank you. Thank you very much… Dad… Grandma. I-"

She got interrupted by her grandmother, who said, "Sweetheart, there's no need to cry after all today is your birthday."

That made Colette realize that she was crying so, while she was drying her tears, she said, "You're right, grandma."

Colette's grandmother smiled.

"Anyway, it's getting late. You should go to bed and, consider that tomorrow is Saturday, we could eat the cake tomorrow." Colette's father said.

Even though it wasn't dark yet, Colette agreed and went to her room. While she was in her room, all she could think about was for tomorrow to come and spend the day like a family.

"It's going to be all right." Colette told herself and she truly felt that it was going to be all right.

She continued believing that until it was night and, first her back was hurting, then that pain extended to her arms and legs. She tried to scream for help, but her voice was gone. She managed to get out of her bed by falling, but, when she was on the floor, her pain intensified, and she felt something coming out of her back. Soon, she started to vomit nonstop until everything stopped, and she was no longer in pain.

"D-d-dad… Dad!" She managed to scream.

Immediately, her father entered but he wasn't worried instead he was calm as if there was nothing wrong at seeing his daughter on the floor and on top a puddle of her own blood.

"Dad, help me… I'm scared." Colette barely managed to say before all the pain started to slowly return.

Colette's father hugged her and said, "Don't worry, Colette, everything is going to be fine."

Suddenly, Colette felt all her senses leaving her, then she said, "D-d-dad."

Slowly, her senses were returning to her and she realized that something had gone through her back and that the only sound was of something dripping.

When Colette realized what had happened, she looked at her father, who had a calm expression on his face, and asked, "Why?"

Then, everything in her vision started to fade until there was nothing left. For a while, she felt nothing and saw nothing it was as if she was in some sort of black void of some, but suddenly she felt something was near and it was warm. So, she grabbed it and the entire void was filled with a bright light that made her close her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was in a room.

The room had beige walls, a rug that covered part of the wooden floor, a bed, a small window covered by wood blinds, a closet, an office chair (which had a backpack on top), and a desk which had on top several books, folders, notebooks, a table lamp, a bottle of hair gel, and a laptop.

Colette looked at the room and was confused as to why she was there. So, she did the first thing that came to her mind which was to leave that room, but, when she tried to open the room's door, someone else opened the door, looked at her, and said, "I don't remember sleeping with you."

That someone had long, wet brown hair along with brown eyes and currently he was wearing a towel which was covering part of his lower body. Needless to say, Colette screamed.

**Author's Note**

**I got this idea one morning and decided to run with it. Sorry if the characters are too OOC; I just wanted to try something new. Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget to review and/or share.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a day since Lloyd's headaches had started. At first, he thought nothing of it and thought that the headaches would fade away, but the headaches worsen as the day progressed to the point that he fainted. Luckily for him, his brother was there and took him to his home.

At night, Lloyd woke up in his room and saw that his brother had fallen asleep in the office chair along with the fact that the table lamp was turned on.

"Zelos, wake up." Lloyd said and tried to stand, but, when he got out of his bed, he fell and the sound woke up Zelos, who quickly helped him to get up and got him to bed.

"Finally, you're awake-ish." Zelos told him.

"Yep, I am. Thanks for staying with me." Lloyd said.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Zelos told him.

"How many classes did I miss?" Lloyd asked.

"Since when do you care about that?" Zelos asked.

"I have a reputation as the college's number one slacker student to uphold." Lloyd said.

"Among other things." Zelos added which made Lloyd smirk. Then, Zelos's expression turned serious and he said, "Lloyd, are the headaches related to _that_?"

"No, if they were, then I would have already killed somebody… Did you tell _him_ about this?" Lloyd said.

"Yes, but-" Zelos got interrupted by Lloyd, who said, "How could you? You know what _he_'ll do! _He_-"

Before Lloyd could finish, Zelos said, "Can you listen to me!? Yes, I told him what happened, but I told him that you had the headaches because of the potions you drink! And, you as well as I, know that it isn't the first time that this has happened!"

There was a moment of silence, then Lloyd said, "Well, thank you. And, do you think that _he_ will come?"

"I doubt it." Zelos told him.

"Me too." Lloyd murmured.

"Anyways, do you want me to stay or not?" Zelos asked.

"I'll be fine on my own. Thank you anyways." Lloyd said.

"Are you sure?" Zelos asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm no longer six-years-old." Lloyd said.

"OK. But, if you need anything, just scream and I'll come." Zelos said.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, then Zelos, "You know what I meant."

"Yes, I do. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Lloyd said.

"OK." Zelos said, then he turned off the table lamp and started to exit the room, but, before he left, he said, "Goodnight, Lloyd."

"Good night, Zelos." Lloyd said, then Zelos left.

When Lloyd was alone, he started to think about the headaches he had and, at first, he did suspect that it was _that_, but the more he thought about it the more it seemed to be impossible. So, he just focused all his remaining energy on sleeping.

The next day, he felt great as if he could take on anything, but he didn't want to risk it because it wasn't the first time something like this happened to him (although before it wasn't to this magnitude). So, he got himself ready for the day, but, when he returned to his room from the bathroom, he saw that a girl (sixteen-year-old, if he had to guess) with blue eyes, long blond hair, and she was wearing white garments with blue lines that either made her look like some sort of angel, someone from the renaissance era, or both.

"I don't remember sleeping with you." Was the first thing that Lloyd said/thought when he saw the girl, who promptly screamed upon seeing his state of… Lack of clothing.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Lloyd told the girl, who was now covering her eyes with her hands.

"Who are you?" The girl, who was still covering her eyes, asked him.

"I should be asking that question." Lloyd thought, then he said, "You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

Before the girl could respond, Zelos came running into the room and said, "Lloyd, what's wrong!?"

"This girl appeared all of the sudden!" Lloyd said while pointing at the blond girl, who was still covering her eyes.

"What girl?" Zelos asked.

"This girl! Can't you see her!?" Lloyd said while still pointing at the girl.

"Lloyd, are you sure you're fine?" Zelos asked with a worried tone.

"You can't see her, right?" Lloyd asked to which Zelos shook his head.

"OK… Um, please don't tell _him_ about this." Lloyd said.

Zelos nodded, then said, "Lloyd, if that's all, then could you put on some pants. This is awkward."

With that, Lloyd realized why the girl screamed and he told his brother that he could leave. Zelos left although Zelos was still worried about Lloyd.

A few seconds after Zelos left, Lloyd closed the door and began to put on some cloth.

"Colette Brunel." Colette said while was still covering her eyes.

"What?" Lloyd said while he briefly stopped putting on some cloth to look at Colette.

"I said that my name is Colette Brunel. And, you are?" Colette said.

Lloyd resumed what he was doing while saying, "My name is Lloyd Irving."

When Lloyd finished putting on some cloth, he said, "Now you can look."

**Author's Note**

**For my fanfic, I decided to change Lloyd's and Zelos's personalities which will be explained in future chapters along with giving them new background stories for them. Anyways, don't forget to RSS (Review, Subscribe, and Share)! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Colette removed her hands from her eyes, she saw that Lloyd was wearing a pair of black jeans, a pair of red Nike running shoes, a black T-shirt, and a red jacket that had some white lines. But what was most interesting about his appearance was the weird tattoo that he had in his right hand. Yet, with all that had happened to her, Colette was more worried about where she was and how she could get to a police station.

"WhereamI?WhyamIhere?Howcomehecouldn'tseeme?Doyouknowherethenearestpolicestationis?My-" Colette got interrupted by Lloyd, who threw a folder at her.

"You're a hallucination." Lloyd said, then quickly put his laptop and some books and notebooks in his backpack and grabbed his hair gel.

"I'm real!" Colette said, then grabbed his arm and continued saying, "I think this is proof enough."

Lloyd was in a state of shock, so Colette managed to squeeze his arm and said, "Answer me."

Lloyd managed to get out of his stupor and grabbed her arm which made her let go of his arm.

"You're not real. You're just a hallucination that's going to disappear in a couple of hours." Lloyd said, then, before she could grab him again, he left the room and headed straight to the kitchen where Zelos was finishing heating up breakfast.

When Lloyd saw the scrambled eggs and the toast, he quickly tried to eat it, but Zelos said, "Hey! Why are you eating so fast!?"

Lloyd looked at Zelos and with his mouth filled with food Lloyd said, "I j'st f'oel-"

"Finish eating your food, then tell me." Zelos said with an exasperated tone.

Lloyd nodded, then obeyed Zelos.

"I just-" Lloyd got interrupted when Colette came to the kitchen and waved her hand in front of Zelos (who didn't react), then she started to grab things, but her hands passed through them.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked her.

"How come you're the only one who can see me and who I can touch?" Colette asked while looking at the floor.

"You're just a hallucination… You're not-" Lloyd got interrupted when Colette got closer to him and said, "Stop saying that! I'm real; not just some hallucination!"

Lloyd angrily stood up and said, "You ARE NOT real!"

Colette was stunned to silence while Zelos was asking Lloyd what was wrong, but Lloyd ignored Zelos and rapidly exited the house. Zelos quickly followed Lloyd, thus leaving Colette alone.

"I'm real." Colette began to repeatedly tell herself when Lloyd ad Zelos had left.

After running for a few blocks, Zelos managed to catch up with Lloyd and grabbed his shoulder, but Lloyd shrugged off from Zelos's grip.

"I'm fine." Lloyd said while he started to walk faster which made Zelos walk faster as well.

"If you say so, but can you please slow down." Zelos said to which Lloyd immediately did.

"I'm sorry, Zelos." Lloyd said.

"No problem, it happens to everyone." Zelos said which made Lloyd smile.

Both continue to walk until they reached a street which was the last obstacle in their way to reach the college and the traffic light was green. While they were waiting for the light to change, Colette suddenly appeared on the street and a truck was coming her way. Upon seeing that, Lloyd screamed for her to get out of the way, but, when Colette saw the incoming truck, she was frozen with fear which caused Lloyd to run towards her, but Zelos managed to stop him by grabbing Lloyd's black T-shirt.

"Zelos, let me go! She's going to die!" Lloyd frantically said.

"Lloyd, there's no one there!" Zelos said.

"Yes, there is!" Lloyd screamed.

While the truck was getting closer to Colette, Lloyd was screaming for her to move, but, when truck came in contact with Colette, the truck pass through Colette as if she didn't exist. After that, Colette ran to the sidewalk, where Zelos and Lloyd (who was no longer screaming) were.

"Lloyd, I'm here. That didn't hurt me." Colette said to Lloyd, who was looking at the ground with an emotionless gaze.

Colette tried to grab Lloyd's shoulders, but Lloyd avoided her touch while repeating the words 'She's dead'. Even though there was a small crowd around them and looking at them, Zelos ignored them and gently helped Lloyd stand up and told him, "Come on, let's go home."

While Zelos and Lloyd were returning home, Colette looked at them and slowly started to follow them. Colette didn't know how long they walked until they reached the house, but, when they did reach the house, Colette didn't enter instead she stayed outside because she felt that she had already caused enough problems for one day.

"I'm sorry." Colette whispered.

While she was outside, Colette began to think about what had happened to her and her last memories.

"That was just a dream… My dad wouldn't do that. He loves me." Colette said, but she began repeating the words 'He loves me' until someone said, "If he does, then there is no reason for you to repeat it."

Colette realize that the source of that voice was Lloyd, who was looking at her with a sad smile in his face.

"I'm sorry." Colette said.

"Don't worry. It's not the first time this has happened to me." Lloyd said.

"But, still I-!" Colette got interrupted by Lloyd, who asked, "Do you want to come in? Or do you prefer to stay outside?"

**Author's Note **

**New chapter and don't forget to RSS!**


End file.
